1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot bath for stimulating a person's feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sole of a person's foot has many vital points in oriental medicine which points have a close relation to various organs. It is well known that stimulus of the vital points causes fatigue to be overcome and also the organs to be revitalized. Since about 60% of blood which is called movable organ blood is located in a person's hands and legs, the organs which tend to have congestion of blood are the feet and legs for the person who works standing for a lot of time. Thus, it is commonly said that the phenomena of aging starts from the feet. Furthermore, the feet which are closed or unnecessarily fixed in their shape by socks or shoes without breathing at their skin for a long time tend to be most dirty and also act most unhealthily among the organs, which causes various kinds of fatigue to be provided and also the organs to be badly affected. Although the feet are most important, people take little or no interest in them. Heretofore, various complicated and expensive devices which have an object of stimulating the back and shoulders other than the feet have been developed, but foot stimulating devices have not been developed except for a mat for stimulating a foot sole and a foot treading bamboo mat.